


The Day After

by megashypuppy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, No killing game, all of this is fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megashypuppy/pseuds/megashypuppy
Summary: Shuichi goes through Kokichi's Love Hotel event and finds that he can't get the Ultimate Supreme Leader out of his head the day after.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write!! I'm so happy with how this turned out and I hope you enjoy reading!

_"That was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi! I'll think of a more exciting game for next time, so make sure you excite me too."_

Stupid freaking key.

Shuichi can't stop thinking about that stupid dream. He curses his natural curiosity as a detective because that's what caused him to get the key in the first place. And then proceed to use it without knowing what would happen. Monokuma said that he would get an event with a random classmate, but he didn't expect it to be Kokichi of all people.

His mind drifts back to the dream and what he thought during it. _I caught myself wishing he would stay..._ His face goes red and he turns over in his bed. Why did he want Kokichi to stay with him?! It's not like the the two of them were super close, so why?

Shuichi sighs and closes his eyes. Then the morning bells ring and he sits up in surprise. But he doesn't feel like getting out of bed and facing the day so Shuichi just falls back down and pulls his covers over himself. He doesn't feel like doing anything today so he won't.

At least...that was the plan...

Kaito rings his doorbell sometime after the morning announcement and Shuichi sighs. Guess he'll have to face the day after all. He gets up and opens the door.

"Hey Shuichi! I didn't see you when I went to the dining hall, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about anything Kaito, I'm fine. Just overslept a bit, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure...But know that you can tell me whatever's on your mind okay? I'll help you out however I can." Shuichi smiles.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Kaito. Let's head to the dining hall." The two of them step out of Shuichi's room and make their way to the dining hall, where Kirumi has breakfast waiting for them. She smiles at the two of them and hands them plates.

"Good morning Saihara. Good morning Momota. Did you guys sleep okay?" Shuichi doesn't think about that dream.

"Good morning Kirumi. I slept fine, and Shuichi overslept, so I'm assuming he slept well too."

"Yeah, I did. How about you Toujou?" Shuichi asks the maid as he and Kaito sit down at the table in front of Maki and Kaede.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking." She smiles before heading back to the kitchen to prepare more food. She really is like the class mom, Shuichi thinks.

"Mornin' Kaede! Mornin' Maki Roll!" Kaito greets the two girls. Shuichi smiles at the two of them as a greeting and Kaede smiles back at the two boys.

"Do you want to die? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Maki doesn't spare them a greeting.

"Aww come on! It's a great nickname and you know you love it!" Shuichi could swear that he sees a blush on Maki's face, but she quickly hides it from them.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!" Kaito whines and Kaede and Shuichi just look at each other and laugh.

"Oooo, who's calling Kaito an idiot?! Can i join!?" A familiar voice enters the room and Shuichi takes a deep breath. Don't be weird, it was just a dream. Monokuma said that he won't even remember it so he has nothing to worry about.

"Oh shut up Kokichi! I want you far away from me! I still haven't forgiven you for that stupid prank you pulled the other day!"

"Whaaat? How rude." But he still goes to sit down by Rantaro and Kiibo at the other end of the table. Kirumi brings the three of them plates and asks the same question she asked Shuichi and Kaito earlier. Kokichi grins.

"Oh, I slept great last night! Had a pretty good dream I think." He tries so hard, but nothing Shuichi does stops his face from turning red. Kaede notices right away.

"Hey, are you okay Shuichi? Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm- Actually, yeah, I don't feel too good so I'm gonna go back to my room." He stands up and starts walking out. "Bye." When he gets out of the dining room he sprints back to the dorm rooms and shuts himself in his room. He flops down on his bed and groans putting his arm over his eyes and closing them.

Stupid key.

...

Without realizing it, Shuichi slowly drifted off to sleep. It's very welcome and kinda helped to clear his thoughts, but when he wakes up he sees familiar purple eyes over him. His body instinctively moves to sit up in surprise, and his head hits Kokichi's in the process falling back down. The smaller boy moves back holding his head in his hands.

"Owww! Shuichi what the hell? You're not supposed to sit up until after I move dummy." Shuichi sits up fully.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My body moved on it's own." He then realizes that Kokichi is in his room that was supposed to be locked. "Wait, what are you doing in here? How did you even get in?" Kokichi grins.

"You left the door wide open Shuichi! I came in and locked it for you. You should thank me. I thought you were more careful Mr. Detective!" Shuichi definitely remembers closing and locking the door when he came in.

"That a lie, isn't it?" Kokichi laughs.

"Yep, you got me! I actually picked the lock to your door. I was bored so I thought I would come hang out in your room for a bit."

"I was asleep, so why did you stay? I don't think that I'd be very fun to be around sleeping." Kokichi shrugs.

"Eh, I don't know." He leans forward, smirking. "I thought you looked pretty cute while you were asleep Shuichi." The detective blushes. He turns his head to the side.

"Wh-what are you even saying? Anyway, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, so can you please leave." Kokichi getting closer to him reminded him of that dream and now Shuichi can't get it out of his head again. His face feels warm and he can't cool it down and it doesn't help that Kokichi is still sitting close to him, looking right at him.

"Whaaaat? But I've spent so much time with you lately! No one else here is nearly as interesting as you are Shuichi! You're the only one who catches my eyes."

"That's gotta be a lie-"

"It's not." Shuichi turns his head to Kokichi and finds that he's gotten even closer than before. His face looks serious and Shuichi can't find any response to Kokichi's words. The smaller boys continues. "I really like you, you know." He smiles. "So you should tell me what's bothering you. I noticed you left after I told Kirumi about that good dream I had last night? Does that have something to do with it?" Dammit! He can't hide anything from the supreme leader, can he?

"Yeah. It does." His mouth moves on it's own and he can't stop himself from answering Kokichi's question. Well, might as well tell him the entire thing while he's at it. "I used that weird, expensive key from the casino last night just to investigate what it would do." Kokichi moves back and Shuichi lets out a small breath.

"Oh, didn't Monokuma say that it pairs you up with a random student and you have to play the role of their ideal lover or something like that? I kinda wanted to investigate that too, but there was a bunch of other cool stuff I wasted my coins on." Shuichi laughs. "So, what happened with the key? Who's fantasy did you see?" Shuichi wonders if Kokichi already knows that it was him.

"Yours."

"Oh? And what happened in it? I can't remember anything, I just know that something good happened." Kokichi smirks and Shuichi looks away again.

"Well, you were a phantom thief, and I was a detective who was chasing after you. You started to get closer to me like you were gonna do something, but ran away before anything happened." He looks back at the smaller boy and notices a small blush on his cheeks that he hides as soon as he realizes that Shuichi notices. He grins.

"Wow, that sounds pretty fun! I wish I remembered it! But," He smirks again. Oh no. "Why did dream cause so much trouble for you Shuichi? Are you falling for me?" He moves closer and their faces are only inches away and Shuichi's heart is pounding so fast and so loudly in his chest, he's sure that Kokichi hears it.

"N-no I'm..." Even he can tell it's a lie when it comes out of his mouth and he stops in the middle of what he'd wanted to say. His face is warm and he can't look away from Kokichi no matter how hard he tries. Kokichi's smirking, but his eyes look serious.

"Really? So, would you mind if I..." He leans down closer, but doesn't close the distance between their lips, so Shuichi takes matters into his own hands. He grabs Kokichi's cheeks and kisses him softly. Kokichi seems surprised for a moment, but then returns the kiss. God, Shuichi is in deep. He's falling fast and there isn't anything to stop him. But, he finds that he doesn't really mind.

Kokichi pulls back, but says nothing. Then his cheeks light up with red as he stares at Shuichi, like he just realized what happened. He gets off of him. "Well, thank you Shuichi, that was a lot of fun!" He runs to the door.

"Wait! Kokichi!?" Shuichi sits up. Kokichi opens the door, but looks back at him with a smile on his face.

"See ya, Shuichi!" And then Kokichi is off, closing the door behind him. Shuichi smiles and sighs, falling back down on his bed.

Maybe that key isn't as stupid as he thought.


End file.
